Sea of Cortevos
The Sea of Cortevos is a major ocean in the Caribbean where many events have happened over the years. History Cortevos was founded by the first King of Cortevos- King "Red", and the group called Generals of Peace. Many a pirate came to this new sea located between Cuba and Jamaica. As Generals of Peace grew and expanded a pirate named Lawrence Daggerpaine had come to be a high ranking General. The nearby sea of Chetik was having a civil war by its ruthless tyrant Lord Sadcamp. the Union of Chetik was outmatched till Generals stepped in and helped to free the oppresed pirates. Sadcamp was dethroned and a officer of the Union named Bill Plunderbones first met Lawrence and were instantly friends. Eventually the Union deteriated into chaos until finally it was abandoned all together and the remaining pirates were welcomed into Generals. Sadly Red the king passed away and Generals was left without a leader. Lawrencemade a new guild in honor of it named Gen.of Peace and ruled for many years. Lawrence deciding to go into a business hired Bill to work as researcher and weapons tester in the new industy Daggerpaine Industries founded on the island of Cuba. One day he was working in his workshop and he was instantly telported to a mysterious realm. later coming back along with a new island called Ravens Cove that was shot up into the surface. annoucing he had a revelation of what was to come as well as being enlightened by the Being of Light, Bill began to work on various things to prepare for the disasters to strike. First a Observatory also on Cuba, and a safe energy plant that could be used for generations located in Padres Del Fuego. The time had come for the events to begin first a massive asteroid was discovred by Bill through the observatory and crash landed in the Sea of Abassa wiping out it along with many other oceans and islands including Sea of Chetik. Cortevos then expireinced a rather unusual climate shift and became cast in ice and snow as well as the Plant going into meltdown. the climate was constant for months until finally it reverted back to normal, but the lava on Padres would never flow again. Things seemed to go back to normal until a fateful day when a vortex of dark energy appeared above Padres volcano and began to corrupt the areas,capturing many pirates as well. The Gen., as well as Bill's new soiciety called the Society of Light, went into battle against this threat now known as the Shadow Being(SB). he was defeated but managed to survive by planting his soul in a pirate/dark conjuer Bobby Moon. As plan of revenge Bob/SB cast Cortevos into another dimension, There a new threat was being put into action The Dark Citadel which would destroy the universe starting with the caribbean. the Society and Gen fought bravely againast turned allies and a mythical dragon of power as well as Bob herself. The sea was sent back to where it was just in time to combat the Citadel, but proved to be a impossible task for the Citadel was invincible. not till Bill faced Bob in a duel and freed her was the Citadel defeated and disinergrated. Years later Gen. thrived till Lawrence had to take his leave and left it to his co leader Bill also givig Corteovs protection by the Society of Light. At same time the world beyond was growing in power as empires bgan growing Great Britian and Spain began taking territory, but Cortevos remained in control of The Society of Light. Places of Interest *Cuba/Daggerpaine Industries *Cortevos Observatory *Padres XLIGHT Reactor- now for display *Fort Charles/Cortevos *Cortevos White House Category:The Caribbean Category:Locations Category:Seas